Resurrection
by ss9
Summary: Drabble or something else? Reviewers will decide. According to Evelyn Poole it wasn't her that had turned from God but him that had turned from her. Is it the Devil's work or Devine intervention that causes her to wake whole and unscarred with the foreknowledge of what is to come? Is this a lesson in keeping your friends close but your enemies closer or a chance for true love?
1. Chapter 1

-/-

It was a novel experience having your throat ripped out, very visceral; if she was reviewing ways to die Evelyn doubted it would ever top the list. However to be honest she didn't exactly feel dead, not that she had intimate knowledge of what being dead felt like but this felt a little too similar to living to convince her.

Reaching up long delicate fingers caressed her throat. Only there was no jagged bloody mess underneath Evelyn's fingertips but smooth soft skin and she couldn't stifle the gasp of surprise and delight.

"Mother."

Freezing at the sudden intrusion Evelyn allowed her eyes to open; blinking in the bright light as she stared up into the almost concerned face of her other would be murderer, her own flesh and blood. If Evelyn wasn't so disappointed that Hecate didn't have the power and talent needed to murder her herself she might almost have been impressed by the younger woman's sheer gall.

Evelyn hadn't been ignorant of her daughter's growing ego and ambitions; it was in Hecate's nature to want, to crave to lead. She had come by the traits honestly after all, a loving gift from mother to daughter. Yet what Hecate had in ambition she lacked in patience and foresight, it had been a mere opportunistic advantage that had allowed her to strike a killing blow using that beast in human form. Yet Evelyn knew that the reality of actually commanding a coven required more than dumb luck or blind ambition.

In a few more decades once her daughter had grown in experience, strength and cunning Evelyn might have accepted her death at Hecate's hand; might even have welcomed it in some way.

Only the strongest should lead after all and if she was being honest with herself Evelyn had long been growing tired of shouldering that burden…alone…

She had really begun to notice over the last century how little joy she actually took in the minutia of her everyday life. When one had lived as long as she had Evelyn savoured little actually joy from the mere act of living. So if Hecate beaten her in a worthy battle of strength and cunning Evelyn like to think she would have accepted her fate with a proud smile, going to her grave safe in the knowledge her legacy would be safe in the hands of her own wicked child.

Yet now the coven would be ruled by the whims of an impatient petulant child. There would be infighting and their enemies would soon sense weakness and destroy them. Her entire life's work would be destroyed and that should at least cause her to feel something?

Evelyn couldn't actually find it in herself to care like she thought she would. A legacy of ashes wasn't worth spitting on and Evelyn had realised that only too late, amazingly enough just when she had thought her heart hardened enough to no longer care for anything.

Still she had made her choice and it was only at the end that she had realised what an utter fool she had been…youth and beauty meant nothing without love. A daughter who should have protected her instead turned against her to feed her own ambitions and Malcolm…

Again the dead heart in her breast began to beat a little fiercer…

Sir Malcolm Murray…He had been a pawn, a lure, a nothing and yet when it came to the end Evelyn had found herself wanting him. She had fallen for her own fairy tale; had offered him both her heart and eternal life and he had spat on both and yet Evelyn couldn't bring herself to blame or resent him for it.

How could she? She loved him, well in whatever way a creature as dark and twisted as her could still love but she had lost whatever slim chance she ever had of securing his true heart the moment she had settled for enchanting him. Even if they were the perfect match, two bitter imperfect people drained by the suffering of the world and yet able to find simple pleasure in just each other's company. It was too late; Malcolm nursed his grudges like a drunk did his liquor, he would never let himself forgive her.

It was a bitter truth learnt too late to be useful.

"Mother did it work? Did the Master answer?"

Or perhaps not?

Staring up into Hecate's confused face Evelyn took stock of her situation, her hand still gently stroking the soft skin of her neck. Somehow she didn't know how or why but not only wasn't she dead but it seemed that she might just be getting that second chance after all.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/-

She was actually nervous.

Forcing her shaking hand back into her muff Evelyn clenched her trembling fingers squeezing them so tightly together that she had probably cut off the blood supply if she left it too long. It was ridiculous really a woman of her actual age getting in such a state and over something as simple as a man. Yet as Evelyn pretended to study the perfume bottles in front of her she was actually trying to talk some much needed sense back into her racing heart.

Yes this meeting was important, a test as it were, but it wasn't a life or death situation merely an experiment. Yes an experiment, a chance to explore a "what if" that had plagued her since Sir Malcolm had broken free of her enchantment in that previous future.

Would he have fallen for her without the spell?

Her ego insisted yes of course he would. Her enchantments were good, meant to stimulate interest and fan desire, but it was in essence a lust spell and not love, no potion or spell could fabricate that. Oh men often got the two confused, poor dears letting their lower instincts run rampant over their good sense. Sir Malcolm had fought his attraction to her the best he could, so much that Evelyn had been forced to double dose him just to get over the hurdle his gentlemanly instincts presented.

Yet even when he was safely in her bed and giving into his desires Malcolm had been surprisingly gentle and generous with her. In the days after he courted her with single minded determination and surprisingly it hadn't seemed to be about getting her back into his bed. It seemed that what Sir Malcolm desired was not a mere bed mate, something a man of his standing and wealth could have secured with little effort from any one of the city's exclusive brothels. No Sir Malcolm desired a companion and equal and it was that which had struck a chord deep in Evelyn's breast.

To wander through this world with a worthy companion at her side, it was a dream but could it be a reality?

She felt it the moment he walked in. There was something imperceptible in the way the energy of the room changed when he was in it. Evelyn couldn't explain it precisely even with all her knowledge but it felt like a sudden buzz, a charge akin to this new-fangled electricity that ran through her body and she couldn't help turning to greet him.

If they were a match in anything it was in this, for just as she couldn't help but notice him enter it seemed Sir Malcolm was suffering from the same condition, suddenly hesitating in his powerful strides as if he had forgotten where he was going in such a hurry. Then those pale blue eyes were turning to meet her own and Evelyn couldn't stop the spontaneous smile that pulled at her lips as their gazes met.

"Mrs Poole." Sir Malcolm's greeting was polite but there was a warmth in his gaze that appeared genuine even if there was barely a discernible smile underneath that severe beard he still wore.

"Sir Malcolm." There was little Evelyn could do to hide the warmth in her own voice and she caught the flicker of surprise in Malcolm's eyes before it was smothered by years of strict society schooling.

The sudden sound of the shot as one of the salespersons sent off an order in the pneumatic tube systems still made Evelyn practically jump out of her skin, only this time she was able to catch Sir Malcolm's amusement however fleeting.

"Those things could give one a heart attack." Evelyn tutted hand over her fluttering heart as she turned her face to scowl at the offending pipework. "I do not understand what was so wrong with employing actual people to do that job?"

"The embrace of mechanisation has both his winners and losers." Sir Malcolm commented wisely blue eyes raking slowly over her face, an actual smile tugging at his lips as this Mrs Poole glared at the pneumatic tubes like they had personally offended her.

"Well I am afraid I am a Luddite at heart Sir Malcolm, I see all these poor people begging on the streets unable to find work because they have been made obsolete by a bunch of cogs and gears and I too watch to pitch them all into the river. All that suffering and for what; just so the customer doesn't have to wait a few minutes more?"

"A supporter of the working man's rights?" Sir Malcolm questioned in genuine surprise as he removed his hat. "You have surprised me Mrs Poole and I can say that doesn't happen often."

"Then you must either surround yourself with singularly predictable people Sir Malcolm." Evelyn quipped. "Or people so extraordinary that everyone else merely pales by comparison. Although I am not sure which would be preferable?"

"The extraordinary surely?"

"That would be my preference but there are those in society who would prefer their fellows to be singularly dull and stupid so that they could better shine by comparison."

That did manage to wedge a crack in the old bear's hard exterior even if it were only a sudden huff of laughter. "You are very harsh on your fellow man Mrs Poole."

"Evelyn Sir Malcolm and I confess I am but then there are so few men I consider worthy of my attention that the majority escape unscathed." Evelyn replied with a hint of a suggestion, dark eyes flicking back up to stare at him from beneath her thick lashes.

"So what brings you here today Sir Malcolm? The armourers seemed more your natural domain than well…" She paused delicate fingers gesturing to the decidedly feminine surroundings.

"A gift for Miss Ives."

"Ah yes dear Miss Ives, she is well I hope?"

"A little under the weather actually hence the gift."

"How thoughtful. Did you have something particular in mind? Your Miss Ives strikes me as a lady of particular tastes."

For a moment Sir Malcolm actually looked panicked. "No I confess I usually allow one of the young ladies to guide me and just purchase whatever they suggest."

"Oh well its scent for me." Evelyn added her gaze dragging over the tiny crystal bottles. "Perhaps we can be of mutual aid to one another. When purchasing scent I have heard a gentleman's opinion is advisable will you help me?"

"If I am able?" Sir Malcolm replied depreciatingly, in truth he had very little experience in such things but the beaming smile he received in response to his assent was reward enough and it had been some time since a beautiful woman had actually seemed pleased to be in his company that he felt quite out of step.

He followed a step behind as Evelyn Poole led the way over to another perfume counter.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask if you have much experience of purchasing scent." Evelyn couldn't help but tease as she glanced back over her shoulder.

"I cannot claim to be an expert." Sir Malcolm answered. "To explain further would hardly be gentlemanly now would it?"

"Hmmm no." Evelyn all but purred her dark eyes glinting with hidden mischief. "You do not seem the type to kiss and tell Sir Malcolm." She added eyes grazing down to linger on his lips before flicking back up to recapture his gaze; relishing the almost flustered expression that graced his face at her boldness.

"I've shocked you haven't I? Should I pretend innocence?"

"Pretend nothing Mrs Poole I doubt it would suit you." Sir Malcolm retorted even as he was grateful for the beard that helped to hide his blush at her blatant flirting.

Laughing at his delightful reply Evelyn couldn't help but allow herself to hope a little. "Well then to business Sir Malcolm." She added. "This is my old scent I want something new."

Bringing up a little bottle and pulling out the stopper she waved it through the air unable to hide her genuine delight as a small frown puckered between those steely brows of his as Sir Malcolm actually concentrated on his task.

"Very nice."

Laughing out loud at his once again rather abrupt assessment Evelyn could only shake her head. "Oh honestly is that all you can say?"

Lifting up a bowel of coffee beans Evelyn answered his unasked question. "To cleanse your palate."

"Ah." Sir Malcolm nodded breathing in the rich earthy aroma of the beans waiting for his next instructions.

"Now this?" Evelyn asked repeating the action with another bottle.

"Also very nice."

Laughing Evelyn shook her head. "You really are such a man Sir Malcolm are you sure you are not a true born lawyer rather than an explorer it's like you charge by the word."

"Forgive me Mrs Poole but I did warn you I was no expert at this."

"Hmm I forgive you. Now this is my choice. It must be the Luddite in me coming to the fore but there is something evocative of the old world in it I think. Something of the east perhaps?" Evelyn added this time removing the stopper and drawing the scent across her wrist before boldly rubbing a fingertip of scent to the pulse point beneath her ear and angling her chin up in clear invitation.

Sir Malcolm almost paused, she was bold but then that was hardly a surprise to him now or at least it shouldn't be given their previous conversations. Yet there was something innately appealing in dealing with a woman who didn't hide behind meaningless pretence and game playing; certainly not at his age he had danced that dance too many times and been left disappointed. His life was already complicated that such directness was a breath of fresh air.

Besides there was something immensely flattering to his ego that a woman like this, confident, independent, educated and beautiful saw something in him worthy of pursuit.

Leaning down he breathed in her chosen perfume, rich and bold, it evoked sense memories of chocolate and fine red wines, of spices and a warm summer breeze over the savannah. Or perhaps that was simply Evelyn Poole herself?

Pulling back Sir Malcolm felt his breath catch slightly in his throat as his gaze captured those large dark eyes staring up at him, tremulous almost hopeful in their expression, and Malcolm felt an answering pull somewhere deep within his chest. For all her boldness there was a fleeting expression of fragility in Evelyn Poole that called to that part of him that had never been able to turn his back on a damsel in distress, even if precious few were queueing up these days for him to save.

"Well?" Evelyn could feel her heart pounding in her throat, she had made her choice, had taken the chance to venture down the road not explored and there would likely not be another chance to change her mind and enchant him. Whatever happened between them now would be real and that thought both terrified and thrilled her in equal measure.

"I like that one." Sir Malcolm replied a smile pulling at his lips as Evelyn Poole's beautiful face lit up in delight.

"Oh Sir Malcolm I am so very glad to hear you say that." Evelyn added trying to keep her joy to a socially acceptable level, to the observer they were only talking about perfume but there was a subtext to their conversation that both were well aware of.

Turning the sales assistant who had been loitering Evelyn handed over the precious little bottle of scent. "I'll take it."

Then turning back to her handsome companion Evelyn motioned with her hand for them to continue onward. Happily accepting Sir Malcolm's arm when he offered it Evelyn settled into step with him as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Shall we? I am sure between the two of us we will find something special for dear Miss Ives."

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-/-

When the invitation came as Evelyn had hoped it would she did her best to remain composed even if on the inside she was positively delighted that her hunch had played out the way she hoped it would. Even without the enchantment it seemed Sir Malcolm was interested in spending time with her, Evelyn's natural charms more than enough to snare him. It was positively flattering to her ego and Evelyn was certain that her good mood would carry her through at least until she was due to meet Sir Malcolm.

It certainly gave her plenty of inspirational thoughts and Evelyn contemplated delaying dressing to take full advantage of them. Her hand caressing breast and skin through the thin silk of her nightgown at the memory of Sir Malcolm's mouth on her and the tightness of his hand on her hip as they…

"Mother."

Of course there was always something lurking ready to ruin things and Evelyn felt her good mood quickly evaporate as Hecate hovered nervously in the doorway to her bedroom.

Resisting the urge to scowl as it would crease her face Evelyn grudgingly conceded to acknowledge her duplicitous offspring as she reached for her warm dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around herself like armour. "Daughter."

Taking her mother's first words to her in days as an invitation to proceed albeit with extreme caution Hecate stepped further into the room her dark eyes narrowing as they raked over her mother's slender figure, lingering on the letter that Evelyn was folding up and slipping into the pocket of her dressing gown.

"Who was the letter from?" Hecate couldn't help but ask. She had been born curious her mother insisted, normally a good thing or at least it had been once upon a time but felt like eons ago now.

"What business is that of yours?" Evelyn retorted sharply, her eyes watching her only child in the mirror's reflection as she took a seat at her dressing table and reached for her hair brush.

Running the silver backed brush through her thick dark curls Evelyn couldn't help but tense as her daughter stepped closer. Even now the sting of Hecate's future betrayal caused a frisson of pain and panic, pain Evelyn did her best to ignore and panic that was quickly suppressed. Fool me once little monster but only once, no Evelyn wouldn't permit even her own child to live if she tried to murder her this time around.

"Here let me." Hecate insisted, her dexterous fingers reaching out to stroke her Mother's thick dark hair just like she had when she was much younger and would wind the long strands around her fingers for comfort.

Reluctantly but without any reasonable excuse to refuse Evelyn surrendered the hair brush, surprising herself that her daughter's touch was actually still so soothing despite everything. She was a tactile creature that enjoyed being pampered and even in the face of the very real threat Hecate presented to her Evelyn would never turn down a free head massage or someone else brushing her hair. Closing her eyes Evelyn soaked up the soft little touches, all but purring in appreciation as Hecate's nails raked lightly against her scalp.

"We've missed you the last few days. I've missed you." Hecate's soft honeyed tone was meant to sooth and cajole, to encourage her to talk; Evelyn should know she had taught her daughter personally after all. Yet Hecate had a long way to go before she could turn those skills on her own mother and expect Evelyn not to notice she was fishing.

Even so that didn't mean she couldn't bait the girl a little, especially if it meant enjoying her touch a little longer.

"I've been busy dear heart." Evelyn replied with a contented sigh, deliberately using the now rarely uttered endearment from Hecate's childhood when her daughter had been the only thing she had treasured in this vile world.

"Too busy even for me?" Hecate asked and Evelyn imagined she could hear the pout in the younger woman's voice even as those clever fingers of hers moved to rub delicious circles against the nape of her neck.

"Too busy even for you." Evelyn answered a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as the clever little minx slid one hand down to dip under the collar of Evelyn's dressing gown sharp little nails lightly rasping against the sensitive skin between her breasts.

"Well I think you should make it up to me."

Tilting her chin up Evelyn permitted the girl's kiss, tongues flicking against lips catching the taste of honey and cardamom…

Clever clever little thing Evelyn was almost impressed. She must remember to add a little of that spice to her own lips before her next encounter with Sir Malcolm just in case. Evelyn may have chosen to avoid enchanting him by magical means but that didn't mean she had to play fair.

Yet as the hand on her breast turned demanding and grasping and Hecate sought to dominate their kiss Evelyn batted her away. Impulsive childish little creature. Even now when Hecate should have continued her careful touches and probing, her daughters own immature desire to prove herself to dominate reared its head and like a headstrong fool Hecate gave into it rather than keeping her real goal in sight.

And the look Hecate shot her as Evelyn turned down her advances was barely above that of a toddler about to have a tantrum, perhaps the little chit would also stamp her feet in anger like she used to. It was perverse but Evelyn actually found herself amused more than anything, honestly had Hecate forgotten who she was dealing with?

"I am busy pet no time to play today."

"Busy with what?" Hecate all but demanded only the sudden flash of warning in her mother's eyes had her moderate her tone to something just on the right side of respectful.

"I'm sorry mother but I just want to help. We are all left behind in the house with nothing to do and I thought we would have moved against Miss Ives by now?"

"Patience daughter, did our initial attempt teach you nothing? A direct assault only put our enemies on their guard and dear Miss Ives is hardly unprotected. No better to let them think the danger is passed that they overreacted and let them lower their guard. This is a war we will win only by stealth and with great patience."

"But I thought you wanted me to at least go after this Mr Chandler to discover of our suspicions about him are correct?"

"Oh they are most assuredly." Evelyn retorted unable to keep the bitterness from seeping into her tone as she remembered the feeling of her throat being ripped out and the sudden hot rush of blood as it choked her. "Mr Chandler is unquestionably Miss Ives faithful little puppy, well a rabid mongrel at least."

"But how did you…"

"How is not important." Evelyn hissed turning to glare at her daughter who had dared to question her judgement again. "What is important is that we cannot allow him to suspect us in the slightest. No it is far better that you remain away from Mr Ethan Chandler daughter that way should your paths ever cross it will solely be as Miss Hecete Poole, I will not have my plans unwound because you want to play with the puppy."

"So you do at least have a plan?" Hecate retorted and this time there was no hiding the challenge in her tone.

"Careful daughter you over reach." Evelyn hissed stalking towards her recalcitrant child. "My plans are my own and you would do well to mind your tone lest I feel the need to relieve you of your tongue."

Momentarily cowed Hecate's gaze found the intricate pattern of the oriental carpet fascinating, unsure if she was supposed to flinch or not as her Mother's fingers stroked the side of her cheek, the gentleness a mere mask for the real strength in those fingers.

Relishing the girl's submission Evelyn allowed her fingertips to brush Hecate's full lips in a consolatory gesture as she lifted the girl's chin and her gaze. "And since I am rather fond of your tongue dear heart I would prefer not to be driven to such extremities."

Forcing a tremulous smile Hecate nodded her agreement, leaning into the older woman's touch as Evelyn pressed their lips briefly together as a sign of forgiveness but pulling away before Hecate could even think of deepening it.

"Now off with you it is growing late and I have things I need to do."

Or more importantly someone she needed to prepare herself for. Already the anticipation of the afternoon spent with Sir Malcolm was banishing the lingering sweetly sour taste Hecate's kisses had left on her mouth. Let the little chit sulk and plot her revenge, Hecate was going to have to learn to share or it was she that was going to be out in the cold…Even a Mothers love could only be stretched so far.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

-/-

The shots hit the centre of the target, one two three. Hard, precise and breath-taking and Sir Malcolm Murray felt his own heart take up the rapid rhythm in his chest as Mrs Poole leant back slightly and glanced up at him, a look a cross between coy amusement and outright flirtation. Her face was beautiful, and it's ever changing expressions were a puzzle Sir Malcolm felt a sudden longing to solve.

"I should feign modesty I know."

Evelyn's dry wit had Malcolm smothering a sudden bark of laughter. This woman was unlike any he had ever met, so confident in her own skin and abilities she seemed to stand a step aside from the normal; those dark eyes alight with something…almost dancing either with mirth or was that mocking? Not at him though. Malcolm almost felt like it was that she was stepping back and allowing him entry into some private members club, including him in her satire of the society that she found so very tiresome.

As she moved away to allow him to step up to the mark Malcolm missed her warmth immediately, and his eyes followed her movements raking down her slender frame in open appraisal. The dark green suited her it brought out the auburn highlights in her curls and for a moment Malcolm found himself wondering just how long her hair was and what it would feel like running through his fingers.

"Your turn."

He had been caught out staring again. Grateful for the heavy beard that hid the warmth in his cheeks Malcolm turned his attention to the target yet there was no denying he was distracted. Even as he tried to concentrate he couldn't help but watch Evelyn out of the periphery of his vision. Then she stepped closer to watch and he caught another waft of that new perfume of hers, the perfume he had helped to select.

"You know when you asked for my company this afternoon I had not expected this."

"I am glad I could surprise you." Malcolm replied clenching his jaw lest his smile threatened to take over his face and he looked like the fool many would accuse him of being.

"Delighted is a more accurate description Sir Malcolm." Evelyn replied with a smile that was softer than her usual teasing offerings. "I have not enjoyed such a distraction in some time and I do love to shoot."

Relieved that his unusual choice of outing had actually pleased her Malcolm forced himself to pay attention to his shot, yet even as his finger closed around the trigger he was not completely able to ignore Evelyn Poole's presence. His first shot went wide of the centre, then his second and Malcolm scowled at his own incompetence. He was grateful when Evelyn as if sensing his frustration took a further step away. Yet it was pointless, even with her out of his immediate view Malcolm's last shot went widest of all.

"Courage dear."

The sudden and unexpected endearment had Malcolm huffing to cover his awkwardness. How did one do this again? It had been so long since he had so much as attempted to court anyone that Sir Malcolm knew he was woefully out of practice. He simply didn't know how to go about opening himself up to someone new or if his wife was consulted on the matter she would insist he had never had the ability to start with.

Gladys…Malcolm felt his stomach churn a little in guilt before a warm smile from Evelyn chased it away.

"It's puling to the left." He couldn't help it, his male pride demanded he do something to salvage the situation and at least if nothing else he was able to make her laugh.

Evelyn's laughter rang out quick and lusty and Malcolm couldn't help but smile back, her good mood positively infectious.

"Always blame the equipment!" She quipped and Malcolm's smile grew as he stalked over to her.

"Would you like to try a new gun?"

"Hmm and risk damaging my perfect record?" Evelyn teased dark eyes flickering up to meet Malcolm's gaze. "Why not I'm game if you are willing to be beaten by a woman twice in a row?"

"I wasn't aware this was a competition and what makes you so certain you would win if it were?" Malcolm retorted his own blue eyes glinting with the mirth he hid from his face. Sir Malcolm Murray couldn't be seen at the butts grinning like a lovesick school boy.

"Dear life is a competition." Evelyn answered simply. "Some people win and some people lose."

"Well this is a winner…" Malcolm reached into his gun case and retrieved his latest acquisition, running his fingers lovingly over its sleek metal casing.

"It's a prototype." He reached out and picked up the case of shells showing her how they were slid into a clip.

"Semi-automatic firing mechanism. There is nothing else like it on earth." Malcolm added unable to keep the reverence out of his voice and he savoured Evelyn's indulgent gaze.

Then for a moment Evelyn's face actually looked slightly pensive. "Does your wife like shooting?"

That question Malcolm hadn't been expecting, not now, not shot at him so casually and it was like a sudden plunge into freezing cold water. The breath caught in his throat and Malcolm swallowed pushing away from the table, as if mere distance could somehow assuage the sudden wave of guilt that threatened to drown him.

"No." His answer was clipped and Malcolm did little to hide his displeasure at the tide this conversation was taking.

"What does she like?" Evelyn's follow up question was like prodding a wound and Malcolm barely managed to keep his reply even.

"We are estranged."

"Should I pretend sorrow?" Evelyn's honest and direct reply almost calmed the growling beast in his chest.

Evelyn Poole was blunt but not cruel and even though her question had opened a box Malcolm would prefer remained shut he couldn't blame Evelyn for wanting to understand the situation he was bringing her into. Not that Malcolm himself had properly thought through just what he was doing here. He was a married man and that wouldn't change.

"Pretend nothing Mrs Poole it wouldn't suit you." Sir Malcolm replied just as bluntly as he offered her the gun.

"Will you divorce?"

Blunt met blunt and Malcolm met her gaze briefly before pulling it away, now it was his time to become embarrassed. To be talking about something so very private with a woman who was a virtual stranger to him and yet perhaps it was easier and sensible to have this conversation now before things got too complicated and hopes were raised that couldn't be met.

"No, the scandal to her name would be too great and I must respect that."

"I am sorry Malcolm." Evelyn replied her tone even but there was something about those large dark eyes of hers that conveyed her apology was genuine even as she cast them down to examine the prototype gun he had handed her.

"It's an elegant weapon, a man's gun though, like those mounted on a battleship." Evelyn mused as she lifted it up to shoot.

"Just so you know about my wife." Malcolm interjected before the subject was changed altogether and it would be too clumsy and awkward to return to later. Besides there was something almost therapeutic about getting all the cards out on the table so that there could be no confusion about what was and wasn't possible.

"There is no love between us, not for some time if I am honest." He added with a sad sigh, his marriage much like his record as a father was something he looked back on with something akin to shame.

"But I am bound to her and that is how I must live now…" He paused before adding what he regretfully suspected would curtail this little flirtation before it had a chance to grow. "And in the future."

"Thank you for your honesty Malcolm." Evelyn 's reply was polite even if her voice sounded a little sad and as much as he wanted to offer her some comfort Sir Malcolm knew this was an area in which it was better to be cruel to be kind even at the risk of losing her.

So he said nothing more as Evelyn raised up the gun, the gun even he had yet to fire; one, two, three, four, five shots in rapid smooth succession and all in the centre. The very centre of the bull had been completely decimated, even the wood behind the target had been blasted away and there was now a gaping hole where it should have been.

Malcolm finally released the breath he had been holding at what for him was akin to a religious experience. Magnificent, beautiful and deadly accurate; a description that applied equally to both woman and weapon…

His hand he was later certain acted of its own volition, or perhaps it just had a better connection than his brain did to his desires. He grasped Evelyn's free hand before she could completely move away his fingers running slowly over hers as he marvelled at their delicacy and yet their strength. Raising her hand to his lips he pressed a fervent kiss to the back of her knuckles, lifting his gaze to catch Evelyn's Malcolm was relieved to see a delighted smile break out over her beautiful face.

Perhaps things weren't really so complicated after all?

-/-


End file.
